Enter Sandman
by DSCWin
Summary: It's a rare family Vacation and John, Dean and Sam Winchester were excited. But as the soon as they became calmed and relax something stirs the 17th annual Surfboard competition. Pre Series. Rate M to be safe. *Also added bonus with Original Character.*
1. Chapter 1

**So there might be a similar story line as my friend's Dr. Serpico. But we are both writing our own versions. Please comment and Enjoy both versions "Beach Tales" is Dr. Serpico's.**

Monterrey California. Temperature a calming 89 degrees in the shade. But in a black 1967 Chevy Impala temperatures range from between a cool 75 degrees to 98 degrees, which made John Winchester grip his steering wheel as his two sons 21 year old Dean and his 17 year old son Sam, fought to stay awake or even talk to each other civilly.

"Are we there yet?" Sam complained loudly sticking his head out of the rolled down window closing his eyes lovingly against the cool breeze that smacked it.

"Yo," Dean smacked Sam's chest making his younger brother hit back. "We have the AC on."

"Well, it's obviously not working because I'm melting back here." Sweat was slowly sliding down his face as he begrudgingly rolled up the window. "Why are we here in the first place?"

John took in a deep sigh as he held up a brochure that he had grabbed when they last fueled up the Impala. "Ever heard of a Vacation?" He asked and both of his boys' eyes narrowed with suspision.

"Really?" Dean asked not that he didn't trust his dad. It was that the last time they had a "vacation" it was really a cover for a hunt their dad was doing.

"I'm serious. There's no case it's just for a few days to rest up, and enjoy the sights."

"Really?" His son's excitement made the older man smile. But that smile faded as he slammed on his breaks just as a girl with blonde hair stuffed in a deep blue baseball cap with a dirty green backpack had stepped out into the street right in front of John. She was looking down at a map and had a few seconds before she looked up and stared into the windshield.

"Sorry." She said lifting her arms and then jumping back to the sidewalk. "Wasn't looking where I was going." John waved giving the young girl a small wave before driving past.

"What an idiot." Dean grumbled leaning back in the passenger seat. "Why didn't you honk at her?"

"She looked flustered." John answered turning into the hotel's parking lot. "It's California, she might have been visiting and I'm in a rare good mood." Both of his boys nodded before John turned sharply to a hotel just a few blocks away. "Stay here. Got to make sure we got a room." Dean nodded silently before scanning the area and smiled and waved as a group of four maybe five girls wearing bikini tops and short shorts walked past giggling and waving over at him.

The same girl with the deep blue baseball cap stood in front of him bouncing up and down on her heels as the lady in front of her walked off with a room key.

"What can I do for you?" The front desk man asked.

"Hi I had a reservation for Christina Walker." The girl said her voice high pitched and squeaky. And John could tell she wasn't no older then 15 maybe close to 16.

"Yes, I have you here." The front desk man said. "Will this be cash or charge?"

"Cash." She said quickly reaching into her back pocket of her jeans and pulled out a large roll of cash. John was impressed at how much she had.

"Here you go. Enjoy your stay." The desk man handed the young girl a key and she left. "How can I help you sir?"

"I need a room, please." John said and the front desk man began to type into his computer.

"You're in luck I have one left."

"That's pretty quick." John said laying down one of his many different types of credit cards. "What's going on?"

"Well, it's summer vacation and also the 17th annual surfboard competition." The desk man quickly picked up John's credit card and made a copy. "Enjoy your stay mister," he glanced down at the credit card then back up at John. "Mister Henderson." John smiled and was handed the key. He walked out to see Sam leaning up against the side of the car while Dean was no where to be found.

"Where's Dean?" John asked looking over at Sam who shifted his backpack over his shoulders.

"Went to chase after a few girls that winked at him." Sam groaned and John handed him the hotel key.

"Go wait for us here." John said and Sam nodded. He was handed the keys to the hotel and disappeared.

~ **E.S.~**

John slowly drove down through the crowded streets of California scanning the area for any sign of his oldest son. A small part of him knew that Dean wasn't in any danger but as he continued to search for thirty more minutes with no sign, John began to worry is son might be in danger. That was until he saw his son being pushed out of a bar just a few blocks away from the hotel.

"The next time I say leave," The bouncer was saying when John pulled the Impala up front. "Leave." John reacted quickly jumping out of the impala to just barely grabbing the bouncer's closed fist before it made contact with Dean's face.

"Leave my son alone." John growled pushing Dean towards the Impala. The bouncer looked over John's bulky frame and shrugged his fist out of John's grasp and stalked back into the bar. Dean was lounging in the front seat a big smile on his face. But John's face wasn't at all happy anymore. "Care to explain?" John asked as they peeled out from in front of the bar and moved back to the hotel.

"I thought we were on vacation. So I went to relax."

"Dean, this was supposed to be a family vacation. So when we get back you're cleaning the weapons until we leave."


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the second chapter, obviously, and we're introduced to another one of those characters that you only meet once in the series. Enjoy and Comment!**

John pulled into the parking lot his oldest son still grumbled as they had stopped. "Room now." John ordered and Dean rolled his eyes as he clambered out of the Impala. John knew he shouldn't be too hard on him since it was typical for Dean to unwind at a bar. But he knew that if he allowed this behavior once then he'd be doing it all the time.

John climbed out of the impala and pulled out his cellphone. He didn't have an idea what room his was. "Sammy?" He asked when his call went through. "What room number are we?"

"117." Sam's reply and there was a soft sneeze coming on the other side that John knew it wasn't his son's.

"Who's in there?" John asked worried his son might be getting into trouble.

"Just a girl. Nothing funny going on." Sam defended. John knew his youngest was smart but he was worried that he might be too smart for his own good or do something idiotic. John quickly walked over towards the room and knocked. The door opened seconds later. Sam was still fully dressed he was holding a pencil and John walked in to see the same girl as before sitting on the table using a pen while she had a couple of text books opened in front of her.

"Hi," John said eying her suspiciously. "Not to sound rude or anything, but why are you here?"

"Well, it's summer vacation, sir." the girl said softly, her large hazel eyes were taking all of John in as if she were a computer trying to decide he was friend or foe. "And my uncle is making me catch up on two years of school work."

"Why two years?" John asked as Dean walked in sneaking past his father to swipe the Impala keys before getting his hand caught by John, who shook his head slowly and pointed to the bed closest to the door.

"Well, I hadn't gone for two years. I...was very sick. But I should be able to finish this in my room. Thank you so much Sam." She smiled and struggled to pack up the books before John shook his head.

"You're okay to stay put. Sam needs a little help on his school work as well." Sam rolled his eyes as he moved the seat closer towards the girl to use her text book. John walked over towards the farthest bed and sat on the edge keeping an eye on the two young people and his oldest who was sulking as the TV was on and was turned down the closed captions on.

"I'm sorry if I got you into trouble." the girl whispered and John pretended not to hear.

"You didn't. My dad just wants to make sure that if I wanted to continue with my education that I need to do my work."

"So you here for the surfing competition?" She asked as she pointed to an equation and Sam quickly explained how to do it.

"Well, we didn't come here for the competition, that was just luck. We just are on a family vacation."

"Fun! Well," the girl quickly finished her math homework, judging by the way Sam had to explain the equation, and she placed the pen right in front of Sam who placed it into one of his pockets. "thank you for helping me with my homework. And into getting into my room. Stupid keys." She placed a large binder in the crook of her arm before pushing in the chair. "I guess I'll see you on the beach maybe."

"I think that would be a good idea." John said smiling at his son who was blushing slightly. "Take care..."

"Christina." She said quickly. "And I'm sorry for intruding on your family vacation." she said before she slipped out of the room.

"I don't like her." Dean said turning the volume up on the TV. "She's too perky."

"But she's really smart." Sam said finishing his school work. "She's taking the same math as me."

"Go figure." Dean grumbled shooting Sam a look. "Out of the billions of girls on the planet you found one just like you."

"Shut up, jerk." Sam hissed closing the text book as he had finished the assignment and headed towards the bathroom to take a shower.

"Whatever, bitch." Dean countered.

 **~E.S.~**

The next day, the crowds of the beach was John's worst nightmare. He tried to act normal as he and his two boys settled in the chairs he had purchased as well as a large beach umbrella. Dean struggled to stay still as group after group of woman in bikini's and shorts walked past. John glanced over and touched his shoulder. "Go have fun. But later tonight you know what you have to do."

"Yes, sir." Dean said and almost pulled a cartoon character as he went after the last group of girls. John then turned to look at Sam who was looking over at a group of boys and girls his age playing volleyball.

"Go on." John said seeing the longing that Sam had to participate with kids his age. "Have fun."

"I don't know." Sam said sinking further into his seat. "I mean, it feels I'll have an unfair advantage on what ever team doesn't get me."

"Well, that girl from yesterday's there." Sam's cheeks turned pink and John knew it wasn't a sunburn. "Go have fun please." Sam sighed before jumping to his feet and walking over towards the group of kids playing Volleyball. John leaned back and watched the waves of the ocean slid in back and forth. His heart fell as he watched young kids with their families playing in the water or building sandcastles. He stole his kid's childhood and he hopped these rare actual vacations would make up for the years of moving from hotel to hotel. State to State hunting down a creature that stole his wife away from him. He quickly shook his head. He was vacation and was going to act like he was.

"John?" John stiffened as he tried to locate the sound of a voice that called his name. After not being able to see anyone coming towards him he relaxed. "John...John Winchester?" His full name. He glanced around and saw a woman with shoulder length auburn hair running towards him waving.

"Kate?" John asked surprised to see the woman as he stood up and gave her a hug. "Oh, my god what are you doing here?"

"My parents gave me and Adam a trip out to the beach." She said with a smile. And John could see a hint of sadness in her eyes. "What about you?"

"Oh, I'm just enjoying the beach." He said lying as easily as possible. A boy about ten came running up and held on to Kate's hands.

"Adam, what's up?" Kate asked and John tried to be calm as he stared at the young boy in front of him.

"Grandma and Grandpa are wanting to leave." The boy said not taking any notice to John.

"Okay, Adam. Oh, I want you to meet you...a friend of mine. John, this is my son Adam." John looked down at the boy who looked up at John very uninterested.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. John." Adam said and John replied with a smile. "I'll be with Grandma and Grampa." Adam said before running off towards the parking lot of the beach.

"Okay, I'll be there in a minute." Kate called after, looking up at John. "It's good to see you again, John."

"Same here." John smiled and gave her a quick hug before Kate waved goodbye and disappeared in the crowd. John felt his heart wanting to escape as he looked up at his son who was having fun with the kids, with for once a real large smile across his face. He scanned around until he heard a loud playful scream and saw Dean holding a girl with long black hair high about his head and heading towards the water. His boys were having fun. He could only hope that they would enjoy this trip and not have to worry about what lies in the dark. But a loud piercing screams that soon followed gave John the idea that his wishful thinking fell on deaf ears. He felt that hunting twitch deep in his stomach. As people rushed over towards the scream that covered the entire beach.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry to make these chapters short. Please enjoy and comment!**

"Please stay back," a beach lifeguard was gently pushing through the crowd. John moved stretched his neck to see over the other heads but in his older state of body he couldn't succeed. He felt someone tap his shoulder and he turned to see Sam, sweaty, covered in sand and confused. "Can you see what's going on?" He asked knowing his youngest was already over six feet tall and still growing. Sam nodded and took a few seconds to hand the volleyball he was still holding and looked over the crowd.

A child about seven stood crying trying to comforted by police. Thick black ooze was spread across the child's face, and three large deep gashes had formed on the tent next to the child with the 17th Annual Surfing Competition was scratched out. Sam drop to his feet and turned to his father, but John had that look in his eyes that he and his brother Dean was familiar with.

"Sam go find your brother and lets get back to the hotel." John said walking back to his chairs and began to set them on top of each other. He pulled the large beach umbrella and threw it on the pile. He just wanted a calming vacation and he knew something scared that sprayed that young boy with oil. He just didn't know who or what did it.

 **~E.S.~**

Sam slammed the door behind him as Dean, John and him entered their hotel room. Both boys had the look of complete irritation on their faces. "What the hell, dad?" Sam snapped as they tossed their beach towels and chairs on the bed and in the corner.

"What the hell what?" John said innocently his hands rising in the air.

"You thought that we're not going to find out?" Sam shouted and even Dean wasn't lounging on the bed. He was standing his arms crossed across his face. John looked more confused. "Dad tell us the truth, this wasn't a real vacation after all. Was it? Or was this just another way to sneak us into another hunt?"

John took in a deep breath to calm his stress level as he usually had to do with his youngest. "You think I planned this? You think I wasn't at all confused and interested as to what the Hell was going on?" John's voice rose a few levels as his face grew redder and redder.

"Well, you do have a way to tell lies dad." Dean growled leaning on the wall behind him. "You had that twitch. I mean right as Sam and I were having fun you pull your trump card and-"

"I wanted a vacation too, Dean!" John snapped slamming a fist on the dresser making the TV bounce. "I wanted to relax and enjoy life too! For a week. I prayed that we could to just get to know each other better. Be well rested before going back to hunting. But not this soon." Sam rolled his eyes not believing what his dad was saying. John rubbed the back of his head roughly then moved his hands over his face to try and calm himself down. "Enjoy your vacation boys." He said roughly grabbing his duffel bag from the floor beside the table. "I'll do this myself."

 **~E.S.~**

John walked back towards the beach to see that though the accident happened, life on the beach started up again. He slowly made his way towards the scene of the accident to get a better look to have an understanding what had happened. The sand in the middle of the tents, where the accident happened, looked like someone had taken a giant spatula and in a circle smoothed down the sand. Small traces of oil were sprayed over the tents and the CSI's were still trying to gather up as much evidence as possible.

He looked around and saw some changing tents just a few feet away and, making sure they were empty, changed into his FBI suit and pulled out his matching ID.


	4. Chapter 4

John struggled to keep his footing on the ground and try to look professional. "Can I help you?" a rookie cop asked him as John arrived trying to look like he fit the part which should be easy.

"Special Agent Henderson." John said taking out his FBI badge and flipped it out to show the cop who looked at him in confusion.

"Why would a FBI agent be here?" The cop asked handing John the badge so that John could place it in his jacket pocket.

"Someone vanishes out of thin air and a FBI agent confuses you?"

"Sorry sir, didn't mean to sound rude."

"It's just fine, son. You just let me in and I won't mention this little wrinkle with your supervisor." The rookie cop nodded and lifted the caution tape and John ducked down through it. One of the CSI's handed John a pair of latex gloves and John pulled them on quickly when he stopped at a large puddle of greased sand. He squatted down and dug his gloved hand deep inside the oil sodden sand and flinched when something sharp scratched at his finger. Digging out his pen that was in his jacket front pocket he dug the pen deep inside the sand and bent the pen so that it would pull up whatever had scratched him.

"What did you find?" A woman's voice asked and John turned his head and looked confused as the young girl, Christina stood wearing a CSI badge and uniform.

"I felt something scratch me." John said still keeping his stunned look planted on his face.

"Here, let me have a look." Christina said before bending down low to move the ground gently scooping the sand. "It looks to be a knife." She said and gently picked it up to show John that it was a knife but it was made of a very sharp piece of marble.

"Yeah," John said and watched as she quickly covered the knife with a piece of cloth and tucked it in her shirt. "What are you doing?" He whispered as they walked out through the other edge of the crime scene with her.

"What do you mean?" She asked making a beeline towards the hotel. John grabbed her arm and pulled her around the corner his eyes dark and narrowed. "Mr. Henderson, you're hurting me."

"Why are you disguised as a CSI employer?" John questioned.

"Why are you dressed up like a FBI agent?" She asked softly. But John's look made the young girl he didn't know lower her eyes. "I'm doing a hunt. After the accident I snuck into the CSI headquarters and stole an uniform so that I could see what happened. Nobody hadn't questioned me why a girl my age was doing. They just thought I was just one of them. A new employee."

"What do you mean you're on a hunt?"

"You know you ask a lot of questions Mr. Henderson." Christina said her large hazel eyes looking at him. "Now please let me go." John hesitantly let her go. He watched as his this young girl that he knew nothing about walk up to her room and walked in.

John let his shoulders fall as he walked down a few doors and knocked on the door he had left just an hour before. He wasn't at all surprised when the DO NOT DISTURB sign hung on the door handle and he figured they had left. When he turned around he saw the Impala barely pulling back into the parking lot. Both of his boys were dressed in fine suits which made him smile but he quickly hid that smile when they pulled up and parked the car.

"Don't say a word." Sam grumbled unlocking the hotel room allowing his dad to enter. "I want to be far from this case as possible."

"What changed your mind?" John asked.

"It was more who." Dean corrected peeling off his jacket off his shoulders and began to untie his necktie. "I went to get some ice and this older lady was saying it was a curse of the beach."

"Curse?" John repeated and Dean nodded. "So where did you boys go?"

"The police station." Sam answered draping his jacket over the back seat of the chair. Even at 17, Sam had the mentality and body of an older man. "We found out that this happened like six maybe seven years ago."

"How many victims?"

"Seven. All men in their late teens, early twenties."

"Any bodies?" Asked John as he tossed his jacket on the bed. He was happy his sons let him in the room.

"None that the police have found." Sam said rubbing his eyes as he stared at his notebook. "You find anything at the scene of the crime." John could hear the anger since he knew both is boys were dragged into this case.

"Well, I found this weapon," John said sitting down in front of Sam and both of his kids looked at him waiting for him to provide for more information. "But it was taken from me."

"By the police?" Dean asked sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"No, I dropped it." But his didn't buy it. "Alright, there's another hunter that took it."

"So why don't we leave it to him?"

"Because-" Three loud bangs came from a room a few doors down. All three of the Winchesters rushed out. The door John recognized as the young girl, Christina's hotel room. John quickly pulled out his gun from around his small of his back and walked inside the room. Three bullet holes had been implanted the wall while the both sets of beds were knocked off their bed-springs.

"Christina?" Sam called while Dean and John walked in, kicking mattresses off the side to check underneath. Something moved and fell from inside the closet area. The door to the closet fell into the room as someone struggled to get to their feet.

"Son of a Bitch!" Came the soft hiss as Christina got to her feet brushing off her legs before standing up and looked over at the three men that she only just met a few times. "Oh, hi."

"Uh," John said he pointed to the mess. "What-"

"I don't know. It's just...I walked into the bathroom to wash that knife you found, when suddenly I was being attack by something large and angry." She bent over and picked up a dark shape on the floor and picked it up. "Didn't take the knife though." She said and handed it to John.

Off in the distance the unmistakable sound of police sirens got louder. "Lets take this back in our room." John grabbed Christina's wrist and pushed her into the Winchester room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for all the reviews I had so far received! Please keep them coming. Now please enjoy chapter five!**

Christina sat on the edge of the bed while Dean worked on cleaning the side of her head as blood had began to slide down. She didn't seemed bothered by the rubbing alcohol and didn't take the small bottle of whiskey that John handed to her so it would numb the pain. "Are you sure?" John asked, knowing full well he wasn't one to force young kids to drink.

"Trust me, I have enough alcohol to last me a good long time." Christina said wincing only when Dean had finished stitching the side of her head. "Thanks." She mumbled.

"Don't mention it." Dean said before standing up to throw away the washrag he had used to clean the blood off. "So Brain," he had turned to look at Sam who was taking notes on the knife.

"Yes, Pinky?" Sam said his eyes still on the knife.

Christina saw Dean roll his eyes as he finally got up and sat down next to his younger brother. "What's so special about the knife."

"Well, it's made of Marble. Only the tip of the blade is made of steal and silver."

"A silver steal mix?" Sam and Dean looked at Christina who was slowly getting to her feet and was walking towards them before Dean and Sam stiffened. "Look I know I shot at the creature and I had silver bullets in my gun." Her eyes went wide. "My gun!" She exclaimed. "I left my gun in my room!"

"Relax," John said patting the freaked out girl on the shoulder. "I had Sam grab it for you. Don't worry." Sam pointed to his pillows. Christina sighed with relief as she lifted it up and saw the gun underneath.

"Thank you, again." She said sticking the gun in her back.

"So what happened after you shot the creature." John said trying to bring her back into explaining what had happened.

"Oh!" Christina laughed making Dean and Sam look at each other then at their dad who didn't mind this girl loosing her mind. "Well, you see, after I shot at him, I hit him in one of the arms. He seemed to have stiffened as if I stunned him. But it only was for a second. Just enough time for me to see that he was reaching for the knife before he bolted right through the closet, wall and all as if they were made of paper."

"So it's the knife he was after right?" John asked and Christina nodded slowly.

"Wait how do we know it's a 'He'?" Dean asked.

"Unless the girls some how sprouted a..." Christina blushed as she cleared her throat. All three of the men that were in that room nodded. "Then it's a guy." The pounding on the door made all four residents stand transfixed before John walked to the door and opened it up.

"Excuse me sir," a police man tipped his hat before pulling out a notepad. "But we were wondering if you witnessed the shooting that took place just a few doors down from you?"

"I didn't witness anything," John said glancing over at Sam and Dean who had quickly hidden the knife before the door was opened. "But I heard it. Three shots and then nothing." the police officer nodded writing down what John had said. "Has someone been killed?"

"I'm not sure, sir." The police officer said. "We'll assume nobody was killed just hurt in the gun fight." John nodded silently knowing full well nobody was killed but didn't want the police officer to know that. The police officer looked around at the three other people in the room then back to John. "Are these...?"

"They're my kids." John said pointing to his two sons then at Christina who tried to act like she was part of the family. "My two sons, Sam and Dean, and my daughter Christina." All three of them waved like teenagers would when introduced. "Are they in any trouble?"

"No sir, just making sure. Sorry to have disturbed you and thank you for your help." The police officer left tipping the tip of his hat once again before walking off and John closed the door.

"I'm surprised he bought it." Dean said looking over at Christina who looked like she about to faint. "I mean, she doesn't look like us."

"Well, it worked and we're in the clear for now." John rubbed his hand across his face. "I think tomorrow we'll go to the library to see if we can find anything on that knife." He said now starting to take off his tie.

"I think that's a great idea, dad." Dean said but laid on the bed his arms behind his head. "Just one question, where's she going to sleep?"

"I'll sleep on the floor." She said quickly smiling. "Or I can find myself another hotel."

"No." John said shaking his head. "You'll stay here with us. I'm pretty sure all three of us could share a bed."

"Dibs on not being in the middle." Sam said and Dean glared at him.

"Dammit." Dean swore knowing that their dad will not be getting the middle either. "Stupid girl."

 **~E.S.~**

The next morning all four of the residents in room 117 woke up and quickly got dressed. The news of an attack had made several of the rooms vacate the premises so John, Dean and Sam were happy not to have to keep their voices down when they walked out the room to see only the Impala parked out in front. Even as they had climbed in and drove past the beach, there was a lot of empty spaces on the beautiful sandy beach, even when it was supposed to be at the peak of visitors.

"What's got them spooked?" Dean asked seeing only a few brave beach goers looking like they were about to leave as they began to looked around paranoid.

"Seriously Dean?" Sam asked absently twisting the knife in his hands. "Two attacks both in broad daylight, and you're wondering what's got them spooked?"

"Shut up Bitch," Dean snapped.

"Make me Jerk."

"Both of you stop it!" John yelled making everyone instantly fall silent. "I don't like the noise this early in the morning."

"Dad, it's almost one in the afternoon." Dean dared and John glared at him. "Well, sorry to bother you."

John didn't know what overcame him, but he slammed on his breaks making all four passengers to slide forward. "Get out." He ordered to Dean who looked at him confused. "I said get out." Dean hesitantly got out and as soon as the passenger door was closed John sped off.

"What was that all about?" Sam asked as they drove away and as he watched as his older brother slowly grew smaller and smaller before John swerved around a corner and parked in front of the library.

"Sam get out and find out what that knife." John's voice was very dark and Sam knew from experience that talking back to his dad, especially had that voice, was a very bad idea. Sam silently nodded and slowly got out of the car. John waited for a few seconds before turning around and leaving his youngest to walk into the library.

"Mr. Henderson," The voice was unexpected. John forgot that he had Christina in the back seat her eyes were staring at him. "You didn't have to be so rough with your boys."

"Don't tell me how to raise my boys, Mary!" John barked. He quickly pulled over shocked what he had done and put the car into park. "I'm sorry," he stammered turning around seeing the scared confused look of Christina. "I didn't know what came over me."

"You know what, Mr. Henderson. I think you need to drive around a bit just to clear your head. I'll be at the library with Sam." John watched as she slid out of the car and walked down the street until she disappeared behind some parked cars just a block away from the library.


	6. Chapter 6

Dean was grumbling when he walked into the bar, luckily for him the bouncer the night before wasn't working, and sat down.

"Bad break up?" the bar tender asked. And Dean shook his head.

"Just got ditched by my dad." He shook his head before tossing a three twenties on the bar ahead of him. "Just keep the shots of Whiskey coming." The bar tender nodded and placed a full shot glass with the drink of choice in front of Dean.

"Can you believe it?" Dean glanced over at a group of boy roughly his age sitting a few chairs down sipping on their beers. "They're now letting anyone sign up for this competition."

"Why?" another one asked.

"Because of the curse." The first one said. "The other five surfers just dropped out of the running completely. I'm going to sign up as soon as I'm done with this drink. What about you Derick?"

"I don't know." Derick said with a shrug and a slight push of his beer. "Are you, Pat?"

"Duh! This is going to be the only year they're going to let rookies like us to do this. I bet there's already a line."

"I bet they're going to do an interview." Derick said finishing his beer.

"I don't care. I'm signing up and I'm gonna be on that competition. Maybe score with at cute brunette over there." Dean casually moved his head towards and saw the girl he had nearly thrown in the sea the other day sitting with her group of friends. She had looked over and saw Dean smiling at her. "Oh look she's got wind that I'm going to be participating." Pat said throwing out his chest like an oversized Robin.

"But you're not sure you are going to participate." Derick said before asking the bar tender for another beer.

Suddenly a though popped into Dean's head as he remembered that, in the reports that several different surfers between their late teen and early twenties were the ones that disappeared. He threw back his shot and stood up. "Keep the rest." He said before walking out of the bar and headed towards the beach. He was momentarily distracted by a group of hot woman walking past him. And he strutted towards the tent where three different men sat exhausted smiles on their face.

"Can we help you?" the man in the middle asked as Dean walked up.

"I'm here to sign up." Dean said sitting down in the only free chair that sat in front of the three.

"Name?" The man on the left asked.

"Dean. Dean Hendricks." The left man glanced up not believing for a second on Dean's name.

"Alright, Mr. Hendricks. How long have you surfed?"

Dean was silent for a second. He didn't know a thing about surfing. "Ten years." He said with his best charming smile.

"With or without a shirt?" The man on the left asked writing down everything Dean was saying.

"Without. Girls love my abs."

"Sure they do." the man on the left said and set down the clipboard and handed Dean a small arm band with the numbers 007 on it. "Congratulations. Make sure you have your surfboard ready tomorrow at noon."

"Alright. Will do." Dean fumbled with the arm band before the realization struck him. He had to not only know how to surf, but have a surfboard and learn by the next day by noon. "I'm an idiot." he mumbled as he walked towards a sports shop.

 **~E.S.~**

Sam was pouring over the books about ancient curses and weapons when someone sat down next to him. Looking up he saw Christina who grabbed a book of ancient weapons and started to read. "Everything okay?" Sam asked seeing the far off look on this girl's face he barely knows.

"I'm sorry your dad treated you so badly back in the car." She said looking up at Sam who shook his head slowly.

"I'm used to it. He's been very overbearing these last few years."

"Why?"

"Because he hates that I have a mind of my own. What surprised me was how he treated Dean."

"Because Dean's his favorite?" And Sam slowly nodded. "Sorry about that."

"It's okay." He dropped his gaze back to the book. "So what's your story?"

"Story?" Christina asked her finger resting on a spot on the page she was on.

"How you became a hunter?"

"How do you know I'm a hunter?"

"The gun. The large stash of money. The fact you weren't freaked out when you got hurt. I could go on."

Christina smiled and shrugged. "I don't know what made me become a hunter. I just thought it would be a good idea to start." She went back to her reading before Sam could ask her again. He could tell she didn't want to discuss it. "Hey Sam check this out." She slid over the book pointing to a picture similar to that of the knife.

"That explains the sudden anger burst. And it seems only men are effected by it." Sam noted seeing that Christina hadn't yelled at all through all this.

"Yeah, it says here," Christina glared as she rubbed her eyes. "About three hundred years ago when the first settlers arrived here, there was a tribe of natives that cursed the land that when the land is not respected it would awaken," she flipped the page but found the page missing. "Damn," she hissed. "So what I gathered is that the natives cursed the land for the settlers to respect the land."

"But obviously they didn't. At least not this generation."

"Nope I guess not." Sam looked down at the knife and something sparked in him making him look up as he saw his dad glided on into the library. "Dad." He growled and John sat down in front of the two. Sam grabbed the knife but was blocked by Christina who shook her head. She had grabbed it instead and the anger Sam felt vanished but it was still there lingering deep inside him.

"Maybe we should keep this out of reach of you two." Christina said softly standing up and sliding the knife, that she had wrapped in a piece of cloth and slide it inside her waistband. "Let's go back to hotel. I would to get rid of this headache."

 **~E.S.~**

When they arrived back at the hotel they found Dean fast sleep at the table a book on surfing opened to a page on tricks. There was a plain white surfboard leaning up against the wall making John let out a chuckle stirring the older boy awake.

"Nice nap?" John asked making Dean close his book and rubbed the corners of his eyes.

"Didn't realized I fell asleep." Came the reply. He watched as the girl that took over the other bed slide in rolling to her side her back towards them. "What's wrong with her?"

"Headache." Sam said looking over the surfboard book and the over at Dean. "Thinking of taking up surfboarding?"

"Kind of have to." Dean explained. "I signed up for the competition tomorrow."

"I thought it was for surfers only."

"Well, they're desperate for surfers and since the attacks all of them had run off."

"But all those that have been taken all those years ago, were all surfers."

"But I'm not like them." Dean said with a smile and leaning back in the chair. "I'm not a surfer but I'm a hunter." And Sam and John both nodded in agreement.


	7. Chapter 7

John and the boys had left the hotel room for food, when they returned with some food for Christina, she was gone. A note had been placed on the pillows that said simply "Sorry".

"What a way to thank us," Dean snarled who sat down in a chair. "We go out buy her a hot meal give her a bed and she leaves?"

"Dean that's enough." John said calmly placing the food he was saving for Christina in the fridge and sat down at the table deep in thought. 'I guess it was a good thing she left,' he thought starting to eat the cheeseburger he had. 'She looked too much like Mary.'

"Dad?" Sam's voice brought the older man out of his thoughts.

"What?" John asked looking at a notebook that had been laid out in front of them a few x's and o's with arrows pointing all over the place. "A football play?" He asked

"Close enough," Dean said with a smile and a half a mouth full of food. "But since I'll be participating, hopefully doing a good job pretending that I've been surfing for at least ten years, I'll hopefully drag the creature or whatever to come out and come after me. Since I'm more used to creatures I'll probably give it some trouble for Sam," he pointed down to the diagram at a small x, "to take it out with a silver bullet from here." Dean pointed to a small circled a small portion of the bluffs.

"What about me?" John asked when he saw a couple of x's on the beach.

"You stay here in case things go wrong." Dean pointed to a x that was a was drawn somewhere on the beach. "I guess you'll have to be our only backup plan since she left us all alone."

"She took that knife with her dad." Sam said with a small smile. "I guess she thought we'd be mad if she did."

"I say it again, what an idiot." Dean said and closed the notebook. The three Winchesters ate the rest of their meal in silence.

 **~E.S.~**

The long awaited surfboarding competition was drawing closer and Dean was sitting on the edge of the bed his legs bouncing nervously as he stared at the surfboard he had bought. Sam walked in and stared at his brother who was uncharacteristically freaked out.

"You worried that you're going to be a father?" He joked tossing down a large gun case on the bed behind Dean.

"Shut up." The oldest Winchester brother said standing up and picking up the fiberglass board in his hands. "Just trying not to freak myself out." He said walking to the mirror that was above the TV. He adjusted the shoulder wrap over his arm making sure it wouldn't fall. "Wish me luck."

"Okay, break a leg." Sam said with a smile and Dean glared at him as they walked out towards the beach together until Dean handed Sam the keys to the Impala so that he could get to the bluffs to help Dean if things went wrong.

 **~E.S.~**

John felt strange as he sat near the middle of the beach as it was extremely busy even with the attack. The news of a new surfboard competition of having ten brave surfers made everyone bear the heat and to risk having another attack. "Mr. Henderson." John turned around and felt his face tighten as he felt strange smiling at Christina who took one of the empty seats that was next to him, and sat down.

"It's actually Win-"

"Attention Ladies and Gentleman," the loud speakers began to upbeat music and several kids began to jump up and down dancing up and down. "Welcome to the wonderful Monterrey Bay California beach!" Loud cheers and claps erupted through the entire beach. "It's a pleasant 97 degrees and we're about to welcome our fine ten competitors. And here they are folks! At Number one: Nick Glove!" Cheers as a tent near the announcement booth had it's flap opened and a man in his mid twenties came running out and went straight to the ocean gliding on top of the water on his board as he began to paddle out quickly. "Number Two and Three: Danny and Steven Bright!" More cheers and claps. "Number Four: Sven Dominic. Numbers Five and Six: Billy Yolks and Freddy Miller!" John jumped to his feet cupping his hands over his eyes as he knew his oldest was going to make an appearance very soon. "Numbers Seven and Eight: Dean Hendricks and Marvin Coats!" John let out a whoop and a yell as he saw his oldest run throwing his fist in the air as he expertly jumped into the water and started to paddle. "And our last two members: Derick Smith and Pat Green! Lets give our competitors a round of applause!"

"Must be very happy with your son right Mr. Henderson?"

"You better believe it." John said, and he saw something shining momentarily from up on the bluffs a few hundred yards away and knew it must be his youngest ready to protect his brother and the other beach goers.

"Alright lets get this competition started!" The beach erupted into cheers and claps making John instantly tense up as he always did when he had to try and hunt with a crowd of people messing with his mind as he tried to zero in on anything that would seem to threaten the lives of his sons, or the lives of the innocent people that lined the beach and the sea.

"Mr. Henderson," Christina grabbed his shoulder and pointed towards the bluffs near the water's edge. John cupped his hands over his eyes trying to give him the opportunity to see a figure of something dark in the water as it eyed the surfers in the water.

"Oh, no looks like Numbers 1, 4, 5, 6 and 8 are out of the running." The announcers voice made John move his glance over. He had lost track of his son Dean and as he tried to go back to where he saw the figure in the water he felt his stomach fall, he had lost the creature too. "Good job you guys! Ooh, nasty wipe-out with numbers 2 and 3. Better luck next year fellas!" John turned his attention to Christina who was already running towards the bluffs jumping over young kids and their generic sandcastles. He knew that she was doing something idiotic as the paternal instinct kicked in.

"Oh, nice save number 7!" John stopped tripping over his own feet as he caught a glimpse of his son moving his body as he barely managed to get out of a wave that was closing in around him. John clambered on his feet as he saw Christina striping down to a bikini from behind the announcers tent. "Ouch number 9. That's gotta hurt! Only 10 and 7 are in the running!" The crowd started to cheer for the final two competitors. John saw Christina splashing into the water and as before she went completely under, he saw the marbled knife attached to her leg.

John closed tossed his shirt off his arms before running into the water after her vanishing into the salty water before rising back above the surface. He tried to see where he was as the surf dragged him further into the opened water. "Mr. Henderson!" Christina screamed and John felt something grab hold of his leg and pull down sending him straight into the water. The salt water instantly stung his eyes as he could see the sun slowly growing further away. "Whoa what a close safe for number 10!" The announcer's voice was muffled under the water.

John could feel his lungs started to burn as they screamed for air. Something dark with red eyes came into his view and John shut his eyes trying to stop the stinging which wasn't that much better. With every strength he had he flapped his arms and kicked his legs trying to at least breach the surface long enough for a quick breath of air when something flew past him and he heard something that made a chill run through his body. A high pitched unearthly scream and John braved a look. The dark creature was gripping at it's neck black blood oozing out the side.

Something was sticking out of it's neck and John finally moved his arms and his head broke the surface. His mouth opened wide taking in as much air as his lungs could hold. "Mr. Henderson! Are you okay?!" John turned to see Christina swimming towards him only to disappear under the water her hands trying to grab the surface soon though only the sea foam from the top drifted on the surface.

"Looks like we have ourselves a winner!" John tried to stay and hope that it was his oldest who won but someone's life was in danger and he had to save them. He took one more deep breath of air before diving down and squinted against the water he saw something moving fast and a dark shadow nearly swallowing it whole. John reached down and gripped something that latched on to his arm, pulling him deeper into the darkness.

Something slick covered his body and he could feel that unmistakable feeling of oil being dragged up his arm, as he had spent years as a mechanic. Something hot and searing was digging into his skin making him let out a painful moan wasting his precious oxygen.

 _"John,"_ the voice engulfed him as he felt something warm press against his lips. _"You can't give up that easily."_ John felt his vision blurred as that same unearthly scream filled the water surrounding him as something hard gripped his shoulder and yanked him back but his hand still gripping onto to as he was pulled towards the surface. As the darkness slowly melted away further into the sea he saw a from hanging limply in his oiled arms.


	8. Chapter 8

**I do appreciate all of your views and reviews! I really enjoyed writing this story. ^_^**

John didn't remember passing out when he was pulled out of the water just a few minutes ago, but as he squinted from the light and the stinging of the salt that still dotted his eyelashes. He was in a bright room on a bed that wasn't exactly comfortable. "Dr. Miller line 2. Dr. Miller line 2 please." He slowly sat up and saw some bandages on his arm and he looked at it confused.

"Dad," his head snapped up to see both of his sons rushing in and instantly both sets of arms wrapped around him. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"About what?" John asked.

"Well, Sam said he saw you go right into the water." Dean said and John noticed a small gold coin being hung around Dean's neck.

"It was the monster." John said sitting up and looked at his two boys. "He was going to attack you and I thought it was a good idea to take care of it before it took another victim."

"Speaking of victims," Sam said looking over at Dean before looking over at his dad. "You know the one that was taken a couple of days ago?" John nodded. "Turns out he faked his kidnapping to stop the surfing competition."

"So he dressed up like the creature?" John asked and Sam and Dean shook their heads.

"He summoned it. He belonged to the local tribe that lives just a few miles east from the beach. In fact his tribe owns the beach. He just summoned the creature to stop the people from littering the beach."

"Did we kill it?" He asked his voice dropping a few so that nobody in the hospital didn't hear him committing a murder.

"Well, the creature is dead. But we don't know how since the creature basically fell apart." Dean said rubbing the back of his head and winked at a couple of nurses that walked past, who giggled and quickly walked away.

"Now the knife we found," Sam said elbowing Dean in the ribs, "was an actual knife was a real knife used to control the monster and it's the only thing that could kill it."

"How do you know this?"

"Well, when Christina and I were at the library she found a book that mentioned it." He looked around and then over at his dad who winced when he sat up.

"Where is she?" He asked making both Sam and Dean look at him with confusion in his eyes.

"She was there?" Dean asked.

"Yeah she was. I think she saved my life when the creature was dragging me under the water."

"Well, I haven't seen her since they pulled you out." Sam said John felt his heart begin to ache as it had when he had lost his wife back in nearly sixteen and half years before. "Dad, you okay?"

"Just worried that...I'm fine." He choked out pushing back the tears that were filling up his eyes. "So can I leave, I can see Dean itching to get out of here."

"Yeah," Dean said slapping his dad's shoulder. "Got a date that I honestly don't want to miss."

"Seriously Dean?" Sam groaned. "Dad's in the hospital and all you can think about is a date with a girl that didn't think-"

"Enjoy your date Dean." John smiled. "You deserve it since you made-"

"First place. And I had to say it was just luck." Dean smiled, even though he didn't always believed in luck.

"Dean," A woman with long dark hair walked up and smiled. "Are you ready for tonight?"

"Sure thing, Lisa." Dean smiled. "Excuse us." And they left with Lisa giggling down the hall.

"Sam," Sam looked up and John's eyes narrowed with guilt. "Sorry about your girlfriend."

"What girlfriend?" Sam asked his cheeks blushing slightly.

"I saw the way you were looking at Christina. I wish I knew if she was alright."

"Dad, I'm sure she's fine."

"Mr. Henderson?" and a nurse walked in holding an envelope. "Are you Mr. Henderson?" She asked and John nodded.

"This just arrived at the front desk." John reached out and grabbed the envelope and proceeded to open.

"I'll go get your discharge papers." Sam said knowing his dad didn't want to be disturbed.

John took in a deep breath before reading the letter.

 _ **"Dear John,**_

 ** _Thank you for saving my life from that creature back at the beach._**

 ** _I knew that you'd save me. Even when we didn't know each other, it felt like_**

 ** _I was supposed to be at the hotel, and help you with this case. You're an_**

 ** _amazing hunter and I'm very happy that I was in the right place._**

 ** _I don't know how to explain why I'm writing this letter, but something_**

 ** _is almost pushing me to do so. So I apologize if this letter doesn't make sense._**

 ** _So, when you read this keep an open mind that something is forcing me to keep_**

 ** _writing even when I don't know exactly why I'm writing or what I'm going to_**

 ** _write._**

 ** _Signed Christina_**

 ** _P.S. Thank you for the meal. Sorry for just leaving. But I knew that knife_**

 ** _would only make the room feel really awkward."_**

"Dad, you okay?" Sam had walked back holding a few free pages in his hands and John nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said climbing to my feet. "One second I got to do one more thing." He didn't understand why he was walking towards the lab room but as he knocked a thought popped in his head. _She looked a lot like Mary. How could that be possible?_

"Can I help you sir?" The nurse asked and John smiled at her.

"I was wondering if you could help me with a DNA test." The lab technician nodded and John handed her the letter and the nurse scanned it checking to see if there was any DNA that she could use.

"There's some DNA on this. But with what do you want to test it with?"

"My DNA. I just have this feeling..."

"Say no more sir," The nurse said with a smile. "Open." She instructed and John opened his mouth and the nurse swabbed his mouth and placed it in a small container and closed the lid. "Alright it's going to be about 24 hours before the test is complete."

"Can you give me call when it's done please?" John asked as he saw Sam just down the hall looking confused.

"I sure will." John thanked her and wrote down his number before walking away feeling really strange why he had done that.

 **~E.S.~**

It was nearly noon the next day when Dean stumbled into the hotel room looking like he had a little too much to drink. "Howdy." John said and Dean winced even though John just whispered the greeting.

"Not so loud please." Dean groaned, and gripped his head as John's cellphone started to ring. "Aaaahhh!" He screamed and John laughed sadly enjoying the look of pain in his son's eyes.

"Hello?" John asked being more considerate before walking out of the hotel room.

"Uh, yes, this is Nurse Smith from the hospital, I'm calling with the results of that DNA test you asked us to do."

"Yes, that's correct." John held his breath.

"Well, it's a positive results. The DNA strand shares fifty percent of the same DNA as you do." John felt his head grow light as he slumped to the ground. His eyes wide like hubcaps. "Sir?"

"Yeah, I'm still here." He stammered trying to think of any other women he knows he was with. _How can she look like Mary so much? That's impossible. I wasn't with anyone that long ago._ "Thanks for your help." John quickly hung up trying to put the pieces of information together as to why Christina looked so much like his late wife.

"Dad, I think we should go." Sam said walking out of the room with his backpack. "The front desk asked if we were staying or leaving."

"We're going." John said quickly, jumping to his feet quickly and rushed inside. So many questions flowed through his mind as he loaded the trunk of the Impala with their bags and chairs he had bought.

As they drove out of Monterrey John could clearly see the resemblance between Mary and Christina with only minor differences. They were stopped at a red light and John looked around watching as pedestrians rushed across the street. One of them wore a faded blue baseball cap and faded green backpack swung over their shoulders. He wanted to jump out of his car to run to the girl but as the red light changed to green he was forced to move on.


End file.
